Just a Human
by Azulastalker
Summary: A rift in space and time sends a human to Asgard. She's made a servant and soon befriends Loki. A Doctor Who/Thor crossover, but mostly Pre-Thor with appearances by the Doctor. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Running down a corridor, holding hands more for fear than protection. A scared voice asks "What were those things? Those robots?"

"Cybermen." Came the reply.

"They have my brother."

A halt in the running.

"They do. He's theirs now. He's not your brother anymore."

"He didn't recognize me." It wasn't a question, it was understanding.

The running started again as a loud rumble was heard.

"And those other things. The machines? The exterminators?"

"Daleks. They're the worst things in the universe."

"They wanted me."

"They didn't get you." End of conversation.

Another pause. A look down a corridor. A quick "Stay here" and he was off. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She felt a pulling sensation and her world went dark.

* * *

The Allfather was notified the second an unknown presence was detected in the vault. He rushed down with his eager sons trailing behind him. Two guards stood in a corner of the room, looking down at something. They parted when their king came near. A female, just barely a woman, lay there, unconscious. There was nothing remarkable about her at all.

"How did she get in?" Odin demanded.

"We don't know." The bulkier of the guards said. "She just . . . appeared."

"She's human." The king observed. "Send her back and find out how she managed to get in."

Odin turned his back on the situation, ready to leave. The guard that had spoken before kicked her with his boot.

"Wake up. Don't make us carry you all the way to the Bifrost."

She stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Come on!" He kicked a bit harder.

Her eyes fluttered open. She took in the room around her. Not recognizing it in the slightest, her eyes widened.

"Where am I? Don't tell me they've got me again! Where have they gone? The Daleks? The Cybermen?" She sat up and looked wildly around. "They got my parents! They got my mom and dad! And now they want me!"

Hearing such hysteria, Odin turned back to the woman.

"How have you gotten here, to Asgard?" He demanded, taking a few strides towards her.

"I-I don't know. I was in England and those things showed up. Daleks and Cybermen. They all came from Canary Wharf. At least that's what that man said. The Doctor." She tried to explain. "They were everywhere. Killing people. All over the world."

Tears came to her eyes, remembering her lost family.

"A battle? On Earth? Daleks and Cybermen? I've never heard of such things nor of a battle of this magnitude. Do not lie to me." He spoke sternly. She shrunk back in fear.

"Father. I've read of these Daleks in legends. Legends of Time Lords and Daleks. A human should have no way of knowing about them, as those legends are before their time." Loki spoke up from behind his father. "I think she is telling the truth."

"But a battle on Earth right under our noses? Impossible." Thor countered.

"Send her to the healers. We will decipher her story as the healers treat her shock. Then we will send her home." Odin decided.

He walked out of the vault with his sons behind him. The two guards helped the woman to her feet and led her to the healers.

* * *

After finding out that there had been no battle at Canary Wharf, Odin insisted she be sent back to Earth. Loki's insistence at the woman's truthfulness and Frigga's insistence at a more thorough questioning led to her departure being delayed.

"On Earth right now, they are celebrating the start of the second century of their calendar. Is this the Earth you left?" Frigga asked the woman, now known as Phoebe, as she sat on the edge of the human's healer bed.

Phoebe shook her head. "It's seven years after our second century. 2007."

Frigga looked at her husband at the human's answer.

"She's been sent through space and time. We cannot send her back to Earth when she is already there."

Odin grumbled in response. "She shall leave when the day she took that leap through time comes. Balance will be restored. Until then, she can work as a servant."

"She can be one of my handmaidens-" Frigga began.

"You have persuaded me on keeping this human. I refuse to have her so close to you so often. She is just here to exist until she can go back. Nothing more. Humans do not belong here." Odin dismissed.

He left the healers. Frigga patted Phoebe's hand reassuringly.

"Let me know if anyone gives you any problems." Frigga told her. "Now then, tell me more about this battle."

Phoebe swallowed, not wanting to remember, but knew that she had to tell the queen. She was one of the only ones who trusted her right now, and trust was a two-way street.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe was now a serving maid to the royals and nobles. Frigga had managed to talk Odin into letting her become a servant in the palace. She had adopted a sort of motherly role over the human and didn't want to let her stray far in fear of the things that might happen to her. Odin had reluctantly agreed after Frigga's persistence. She had always wanted a daughter.

Phoebe usually served wine during the feasts. Every Asgardian had heard of the human who had appeared in the vault, lost in time and space, and were intrigued. Some more so than others.

"Tell us about Earth." Fandral flashed a wide grin at her. "How had it changed in the last thousand years?"

Phoebe was about to open her mouth to answer, when Volstagg cut her off.

"Don't distract the girl. She has work to do." He raised his empty glass. Phoebe got the hint and refilled it. "Plus, since when have you been concerned with Earth?"

"I've always favored Earth. Now I just have someone to talk about it with." Fandral countered.

"You mean a woman to flirt with." Lady Sif spoke up, giggling behind her wineglass.

Fandral attempted to counter her words, but their laughter drowned out his attempts.

"Hey! It's not funny!" He said.

Phoebe also chuckled slightly behind her pitcher. Loki motioned her over and she filled his glass. When she pulled away, he grabbed her arm.

"Word of advice: don't fall for Fandral's advances. He's had more women than there are books in the library." He said into her ear.

She nodded sheepishly, pulling away.

"Hey! What are you two talking about over there?!" Fandral yelled, a blush on his face from all the teasing.

"What do you think? Your adventures in the bedroom, of course. I've told her of that one time with the . . . What was it again? Bilgesnip?" Loki's lips curled up at the comment. He took a sip of wine as Fandral blushed.

"How was I to know you had put a spell on it! It looked like a beautiful woman!"

"Which made it even funnier when it changed back halfway through. We could hear your screams all the way back to our rooms." Loki replied.

A few others at the table snickered. Phoebe poured Thor another glass of wine and realized her pitcher was dry. She went back to the kitchens to refill it. Pushing the door open with her hip, she entered the bustling kitchen. Cooks and waiters sped around, setting down and picking up plates of food. Phoebe worked her way over to the giant barrels of wine and placed her pitcher underneath the spout. She turned the spout and waited until her pitcher was full before turning the spout again to stop the flow of wine. She lifted up the pitcher, now much heavier with wine, and weaved her way back through the kitchen. She bumped into a waiter and nearly spilled her pitcher. He steadied his own platter quickly and grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The Asgardian looked her up and down before continuing. "Hey, you're that human, aren't you?"

She blushed slightly. "That obvious, huh?"

"Well you are about half a foot shorter than most of the people in here." He said, chuckling slightly. She chuckled as well. "I'll help you around. How does that sound? Your own mentor of all things Asgard and Asgard servant-hood." He winked.

She chuckled again and nodded. "Thank you. That'd be wonderful."

"Now let me help you back to the dining hall. That's always tricky." He said, his hand on her back guiding her back to the kitchen door. "I'm Jarl, by the way."

"I'm Phoebe, but you probably already knew that."

"Knew the human part, didn't know the name. Guess that wasn't important in the gossip of the servants. Nice to meet you, Phoebe."

They entered the dining hall again and Thor motioned Phoebe over for another glass of wine while Volstagg motioned Jarl over for a plate of boar. They separated to both go their own ways.

"I have yet to hear anything about Earth. Tell me, what's new?" Fandral repeated himself as Phoebe got within hearing distance.

Phoebe stayed silent for a moment and glanced at the queen. Frigga gave her a subtle nod. Phoebe turned back to the warriors, ready to speak.

"In the last thousand years so much has changed. I doubt you'll recognize it. There's a new country that stands for equality for all, even though it doesn't really have equality." Her lips pouted slightly. "And there's been so many technological advances. We went from paper and pencil to touchscreens and electricity in about a hundred years. And don't even get me started on internet and Wi-Fi."

"Wi-Fi?" Fandral directed the question not at Phoebe, but at the nobles at the table. "What the humans have been getting into!" He exchanged a laugh with the rest of the table. Phoebe's cheeks grew red.

"Don't patronize the girl. She's only answering your question." Loki practically spat at Fandral.

"Relax, brother!" Thor boomed, patting a hand on Loki's back, jostling him slightly from the force. "It is only a jest!"

"Yes! Can't you tell the difference? Or has spending too much time in the library reduced your social skills?" Fandral said. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a generous swig.

Loki merely glared at him before returning his attention to his plate. Fandral didn't notice, having already turned his attention to a beautiful noblewoman to his right. Phoebe glanced at Loki briefly before she was waved over farther down the table by Hogun.


End file.
